


The Princess and The Blood Beast

by PersephonesDark



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Beauty and the Beast Elements, Death and the Maiden, Dracula Influence/References, F/M, Howl's Moving Castle, Lotura - Freeform, NSFW, Slow Burn, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-07-07 06:36:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15902862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PersephonesDark/pseuds/PersephonesDark
Summary: After a catastrophe destroys the Kingdom of Altea, Princess Allura and her royal steward and friend, Coran, are forced to find refuge in enemy territory of the Galra nation. They discover a covert band of paladins in the capital city Ijne, who call themselves Voltron, and hope to take down the tyrant that rules the Galra nation and bring peace to the neighbouring lands.When her allies get lost on a mission and Coran is taken prisoner by an insidious creature known as the Blood Beast, Allura is resolved to embark on a journey to save her old friend and bring down this wicked monster.As Allura trades captive status with Coran, she finds herself becoming increasingly close to her captor and is surprised to discover that everything she believed about him was not true. As their connection deepens with every passing day, sinister forces with ties to both royal families of Altea and Galra threaten to eliminate everything Allura holds dear—unless she gives up her newest companion.Allura must now decide between betraying the Beast she has come to love, or risk her friends and the innocent lives in the Galran lands to be destroyed by an ancient eldritch horror.





	The Princess and The Blood Beast

**Author's Note:**

> Allura and Lotor are the main narrators. (the paladins and Coran have a few cameos but its mainly Lotura) following similar elements from BatB and Dracula, where Allura is held captive by a beast/vampire and finds unravelling secrets about the royal Galran family and her unexpected connection to this monster…
> 
> I am persephonesdark on tumblr. Drop by if you'd like to ask questions/talk meta/scream about lotura or anything!

**Prologue**

Allura

“Princess? It’s time.”


End file.
